Who Would Have Thought
by oabf45
Summary: What would you do if you found out thatour life has been a lie. When Olivia Williams and her friends find out that they are witches and wizards how will they react? How will they be when they be when they enter Hogwarts in their third year? Read & Review!
1. New Beginnings

I am excited. No I'm super excited. Wrong again. I'm EXSTATICLY excited! That's the word. Here I am, Olivia Williams, outside the Great Hall with my school, waiting to be let in to be sorted. Now before you get the wrong idea, the rest of my class mates and I are all starting our 3rd year here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Confused right? Well let me back track all the way back to when my class mates and I were still at our old school thinking we were muggles.

I was sitting in my lunch room; in cafeteria B (We have 2 cafeterias. Why? I have no idea.), with the rest of my 8th grade class to have the, what we call, team meeting. I was sitting with my 5 best friends Miranda Kirkland, Sirena Cordova, Cameron Frasier, Vanessa Heberger, and Amber Richards. I was too busy reading my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, to pay attention to what they were saying. I've read the whole series of Harry Potter but I like to reread them. I was just turning the page when Sirena interrupted me. "Hey Olivia, did you get highlights this year?" she asked

"Yeah, red ones. Only on the ends though." I replied, turning back to my book

"They're really cute!" Miranda squealed. I couldn't help but laugh. Me and Miranda were the best of friends but totally different. I was a 5'8, black/white girl with long dark brown hair that now has red at the end and dark brown eyes. I also wore purple glasses because my eye sight is horrible. Miranda was a short 5'0, white girl with light brown, kind of bushy, but curly, hair and golden brown eyes. I was a courageous, tomboy, prankster bookworm and she was an open, girly party animal. The weird thing is that we have almost everything else in common. We both love Harry Potter, joke a lot, are really sarcastic, hate bullies, and so much more! So when you really think about it, I guess we really aren't that different.

"Enlighten me girls. Why do I hang out with you guys so much?" Cameron asked. Cameron was very much like a boy version of Miranda and I put together (Personality I mean). He was also 5'8, white, with short brown hair and the same golden brown eyes as Miranda. He doesn't really hang out with guys on our team (We call our 8th grade class a team). All the other guys either think they're so cool or are too nerdy so he gets along better with us girls. We like to tease him and call him a ladies' man.

"Because we're your best friends and better than anyone else on this team. Also, if you haven't noticed, we are extremely attractive." I answered matter-of-factly. And I was true too. We were extremely attractive. Sirena was about 5'7 with wavy black hair and black eyes. She was half Spanish and half white. She was a lot like me except she wasn't a tomboy. Vanessa was 4'9 with white skin, blonde bushy hair that I never saw down, and silver blue eyes. She was like the girl, Hermione Granger, from the book Harry Potter. She was a witty, bookworm, know-it-all (In a good way). Amber was the same height as Vanessa but had brownish red, bushy hair that was also always up. She also had dark brown eyes like me and white skin. She was a hyper little thing that always knew how to make you laugh and would never touch a book unless it was for school work.

Just as Cameron was about to answer, our teachers walked in with three other people. One person looked about 60 years old. He had long white hair and a long white beard and mustache. He was wearing silver, old looking glasses with shiny baby blue…robes? He was also wearing a baby blue pointed hat. Another person was a plump woman who looked about 30 and had fiery red hair that went up to her shoulders. She was also wearing what also looked like robes but in a green and light green color. She had on this big smile that went from ear to ear. The last person was a man that also looked about 30 with fiery red hair just like the woman. He was wearing a button up tan shirt with a brown vest over it and tan work pants with brown dress shoes. He was holding the plump woman's hand so I was guessing they were married. To me these guys looked awfully familiar. I looked at my friends and could tell they thought the same. All of a sudden Sirena's eyes got really big and I was about to ask her what was wrong when Mrs. Clunan started to speak.

"Class quiet down please." She said, getting the classes attention. "Thank you. Now you all are probably wondering who these three people are with us today. Well I'm going to let Albus here explain to you." She said indicating to the old man.

"Thank you Susanne. Hello boys and girls. My name is Albus Dumbledore." My eyes widened as I realized who he was. Gasps were heard all around the room and whispers were starting. I looked at my friends and they were as shocked as I was. I looked back at Dumbledore who was smiling as if he was expecting this reaction. I then looked at the two red heads and realized who they were. "Now let me introduce my two good friends over here. This is Molly and Arthur Weasly." I was correct. I was also very confused. What were they doing here? Aren't they just actors? What is going on! "Now as I can see you guys are very confused. Well let me start from the beginning. 13 years ago a young seer named J.K Rowling had a vision of the life of a young boy. A young boy by the name of Harry Potter." everyone gasped "Rowling didn't know these were visions she just thought they were a dream or an idea. She decided, as you all know, to write books using these visions. These books are true. These things that you children read are what happened and are going to happen. And the shocking thing of all is that you all are wizards." _WHAT!_ I screamed in my head. _Is this guy crazy? There is NO such thing as wizards and witches. Did he get hit in the head or something? It's gonna take a lot more to make me believe that I'm a wizard._ I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. I looked at Molly and Arthur who were looking straight back at me with a smile. It kind of creeped me out so I looked back at Dumbledore. "Let me explain." He continued, "This school, right here, is a school for magical orphans. When there is a witch or wizard child who either has dead parents or parents that gave them up they are given to a muggle who knows about magic and they go to this school so they are kept an eye on. In 8th grade muggles usually go to high school but what really happens is that they go to a magic school somewhere in the world. This is the first time ever to have you come to Hogwarts." I still looked at him disbelievingly. He looked at me and noticed. He smiled at me and said, "Mrs. Williams is that correct?" he asked me. My eyes widened in shock. _How does he know my name?_ I thought

"Y-Yes sir. How-how did you know?" I asked while stuttering.

"Because I've known you since you were born. Now tell me this. Have you ever done anything? Anything in particular that you didn't mean to do?" he asked. I thought about it for a second and then I remembered. My eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah. I was 5 years old. I asked my mom if I could go to my friends for the weekend and she said no because we were going to grandpa and grandma's to have dinner. I was so mad because I hate to go over there because they never let me do anything but sit on the couch. It's like they were disgusted with me. I stomped up to my room, grabbed my favorite teddy bear, sat at my desk, and turned on my desk lamp. I was so mad that I was squeezing my teddy bear, suffocating it. My hands were starting to turn red. Then all of a sudden it burst into flames on my desk. I quickly dropped it on the desk and screamed bloody murder. My mom rushed up to see why I screamed. When I explained what happened she said that I was too close to the lamp and the heat from the lamp made it catch fire" I explained. _Did my mom lie to me about what really happened? Was it really magic that did that? _People were staring at me and I didn't like the feeling.

"That my dear was not the lamp." Dumbledore said, "That was all you. The rage you had inside sent the force of your powers to your hands making them red with heat. It soon became too much for the bear and it caught fire. You my dear are a witch." So this is real. He finally got to me. I was indeed a witch.

"Hold on a sec." A girl named Casey McCoy said, "Before I believe anything I want you to prove it. Show us some magic." She said rudely. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind as he took it out and pointed it right at her.

"Gladly. Wendgardrium Leviosa" he said. And then Casey started to levitate in mid air. Everyone gasped as their mouths dropped to the floor. As I looked around some people looked fascinated,some shocked, and some scared. "Do you believe me now?"

"YES!" Casey screamed. "Now please put me down!" he put her gently back in her seat. She was smiling ear to ear. "That. Was. AWESOME! I can't believe this is all real! I'm a witch! Harry Potter is real, and so is Hogwarts, and so is magic! " she exclaimed. Everyone now had on huge grins at this new discovery. Then I realized something. My hand shot up into the air.

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" Molly asked, speaking for the first time.

"Before you mentioned something about us being orphans. Does that mean that we haven't really been living with our parents and that none of us know who they are?" I asked sadly. The room went dead quiet and that's how I already knew my answer. The adults looked at us sadly.

"Well I'm afraid that you would be correct. But I know some things about some of you children. Would you like me to tell you what I know?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded anxiously. "Ok. Well let me start with Mrs. Kirkland." He said, looking at Miranda. She looked up surprised but excited. "You are in fact not a Kirkland. You are a muggle born witch with the last name of Granger. You have a sister named Hermione Granger who goes to Hogwarts and parents named Jane and Jeff. You were given up at birth because your parents thought that they could only afford to have one child in their life which was Hermione their first born. They wanted to do what was right for you." He explained. Her eyes were so big that I thought that they would pop out of her head. She nodded understanding why her parents did what they did.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts! I can't believe it. Me. Related to THE Hermione Granger!" she whispered to me. I smiled, happy for my friend. We turned back to Dumbledore.

"Now Mr. Plante," he said pointing at Justin Plante, "Mrs. Heberger," Vanessa, "And Mrs. Ducharme." He said pointing to Ashley Ducharme "You are all siblings with the last name Black. You have one other sister named Ninfadora Tonks, but everyone calls her Tonks, and your parent's names are Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks. Ted died a few years ago but Andromeda is still alive. She gave you up, I'm sadly to say, because they only wanted one child, but they even disowned Tonks because she didn't want the life they were giving her. You children are also cousins to the Malfoy family and the Lestrange family." My mouth dropped open. They were siblings! And related to Draco Malfoy! I LOVE Draco Malfoy! I mean who doesn't love a good bad guy! Vanessa, Justin, and Ashley all had smiles on. Ashley and Justin kept looking at each other shyly because they used to date. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"And lastly," Molly said, "Olivia." My eyes widened. They knew who I really was. Why was Molly telling me? Who cares! I'm gonna know my true identity. "You, my dear, are not a Williams but a Thomas. You have a twin brother by the name of Dean Thomas. Your parents names were Mary and Phil Thomas and you are a half-blood but not the half-blood you think. Your family is one of the most powerful families in the world because of your father. Not even Dean knows the powers you children have. Your father is the child of 2 Greek Gods. Their names are Athena, goddess of wisdom, and Zeus, god of all gods. They are the most powerful gods of all and your father developed their powers. He then transferred them to you when the two of you were born. So you are half-god from your father and half-witch from your mother. Your mother told Dean that she was a muggle so then your father could keep his fake identity of being a wizard. He gave you up because if you two were kept together then your powers would develop quicker and you would be too strong to control and cause too much destruction." My eyes were wide and my mouth was open in shock. I was one of the most powerful kids in the world. I had a family. I had gods as grandparent. That was a lot to take in in one day! People were staring at me again, but strangely I didn't care. I was too excited to care. I really wanted to shout I'M ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL WITCHES IN THE WORLD! But of course I didn't. So I just put on a big grin.

"Cool! So do you know what my powers are?" I asked excitedly.

"No. All I know is that you have fire power after your little incident when you were 5. Your brother has earth power. He knows he does but thinks nothing strange of it and uses it to his advantage during Quidditch" Dumbledore said while chuckling at the last part.

"So when do we go to Hogwarts?" Cameron asked excitedly

"In two weeks, but first we need to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." Arthur Weasly answered for the first time.

"Correct so here are your school letters. They have your acceptance letters in them along with your school supplies list." Dumbledore said. Then our letters magically appeared in front of us on the tables. Everyone was so amazed. "Now, tomorrow Mrs and Mr Weasly will bring you to Diagon Alley and you will go shopping with them and your teachers. Their children will not be there and if you see anyone you recognize from the books or movies do not mention you are going to Hogwarts or that you know them. Do not talk about the movies or books at Hogwarts to anyone because they do not know about them and it can mess with their future if you mention anything. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded. "Great! One more thing before we leave you to go home. Do not be mad at your adoptive parents for not telling you about who you were. They were under strict orders not to so that you were protected. They gave you a roof over your head and plenty of love so give them forgiveness." And with those words he and the Weaslys left.

That night I talked to my parents about what happened. They apologized over and over again but they didn't need too. They were there for me when my real parents couldn't be and I was grateful. If I ever did meet my real parents it wouldn't change how I feel about my adoptive parents. With that thought in mind I fell into a peaceful sleep, excited to see what tomorrow brings.


	2. Diagon Alley

I awoke early the next morning so that I could have more time to get ready. I threw the covers from my body and swung my legs over to the edge of the bed. I stretched my arms and got up to walk to my closet. Today I decided to wear a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top with jet black jeans that had purple buttons on the pockets. I looked around and decided to wear my black flip-flops. If you haven't noticed my favorite color is purple. It's the color of my room and bed with black sheets, pillows, drawers, and desk. I took my clothes into the bathroom that connected to my room and took a shower. After 15 minutes I got out, feeling refreshed, and put on my clothes. After I made my bed I headed down to eat breakfast. My mom (I'm decided to still call my adoptive parents mom and dad. It would be too weird to call them anything else.) was making chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at me when she heard the door open.

"Good morning dear. Are you excited for today?" she asked in here usual cheery voice.

"Yes! I had trouble sleeping because I was so excited!" I exclaimed

"Well then eat up so you don't miss your buss to school" she kissed my head and said good bye before leaving for work. I ate quickly, practically stuffing it in my mouth, and ran to get my pocket book with my money. The teachers said we wouldn't need our school stuff so I kept that in the closet. I ran out the door and down the street where I just made the buss. When I got on the bus I sat with Cameron as usual.

"Hey!" I said as I sat next to him

"Hey. So are you excited?" he asked

"Yeah! I got my money to change into wizard coins and my letter. I think me, you, Miranda, Sirena, Amber, and Vanessa should all go shopping together since we'll probably know what to do better than anyone from reading the books so much." I said matter-of-factly and he nodded in agreement. We continued to talk about the trip until we got to school. When we got in the building we walked straight into the cafeteria where we sat with Miranda and Sirena. We were soon joined by Vanessa and then Amber. After about 15 minutes the teachers, Dumbledore, Molly, and Arthur came in each holding a different object. Mr. A was holding a torn shoe; Mr. H was holding a cracked flask, Mrs. L was holding a open can, Mrs. C was holding a hanger with one side missing, Dumbledore was holding a racked clock, Molly was holding a tattered shirt, and Arthur was holding a pillow that had a hole with cotton sticking out.

"Good morning, Good morning! Are you all excited?" Dumbledore asked cheerily. Everyone responded yes. "Fantastic! Now before we go I need to inform you that the Weasly children will actually be there with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The two children need to get their supplies and the Weasly clan insisted on helping so if you see them do not mention you know them. Is that clear?" everyone nodded "Good now I want you all to split up and form groups of ten. Then get with a teacher and touch the portkeys. The portkeys will take you to the Leaky Cauldron and we will enter Diagon Alley from there."

Everyone did what they were told. Cameron, Miranda, Amber, Vanessa, Sirena, Ashley, Monique Dias, Hannah Inman, Justin Plante, and I all formed a group and put a finger on the ripped pillow Molly was holding. Then I felt my body being pulled and couldn't breathe. Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore I dropped on the hard floor. I groaned in pain as I looked up. I was lying in front of a little building that was the color of moldy green. When I got up I could see the sign that said Leaky Cauldron.

We were soon joined by other groups. Once everyone was here we walked in. The place was empty except for two or three tables and people working around the place, cleaning it up. No one really noticed us big group of kids except on man behind a counter. He looked like he was in his 20s with brown short hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a long sleeve white button up shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants and dress shoes. When he heard us come in and saw Dumbledore he nodded to him with a polite smile which Dumbledore returned. We went out a door leading to behind the shop and stopped in front of a brick wall. Arthur came forward and took out his wand. He tapped five different bricks with the tip of his wand and the bricks started to rumble. Slowly, the bricks moved apart revealing a hole big enough for us to go through. On the other side was THE Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Dumbledore announced. He turned to us and continued to speak. "Now, after we go to Grigotts us adults will leave you to rome freely on your own. You will have exactly four hours to get what you need and have some free time to explore. When it is time to meet again we will all meet outside the Leaky Cauldron. Is that clear?" everyone nodded excitedly. "Good now let's go and exchange your muggle money to wizarding money." We walked up to a big white building that said Grigotts on the front. After I exchanged my money I had 203 galleons, 50 nuts, and 33 sickles.

First we went to Ollivanders to get our wands. Vanessa's wand was 12in long made of oak wood with unicorn hair, peppermint leaves, and fairy wings. Cameron's wand was 13in long made of redwood with phoenix hairs and unicorn blood. Sirena's wand was also 13in redwood with pixie dust, cornix pixie teeth, and peppermint wood core. Amber's wand was the exact same as Vanessa's which Ollivander said was the first time in history. Miranda's wand was 11in maple wood with owl feathers, unicorn blood, and hippogriff feathers. When it was my turn Ollivander took awhile.

"Hmm. You won't even need a wand with your powers Mrs. Thomas but it will come in handy. Let's see, let's see." He muttered. He went into the back and about 5 minutes later came out with a wand. "Hmm, I wonder. 12 ½ in mahogany wood with unicorn hair core, pixie dust, fairy wings, and phoenix hairs." He said handing me the wand. When I held the wand in my hand it glowed a gold color and I had to cover my eyes from the light. At the same time the wand felt right in my hands, like it belonged with me. When the light died down I uncovered my eyes to see a curious Ollivander. "Intresting, very interesting." He muttered.

"Umm sir? What's interesting?"I asked curiously

"The core from your wand comes from the unicorn that two other wands have the hairs for cores as. Those two other wands belong to Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. These are two completely different people. I can understand why you have the same core as Dean, considering he is your twin, but Draco I do not understand. I guess we will find out soon, eh?" he answered. I was totally lost for words. My wand had the same core as Draco Malfoy! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to use it. I thanked him and my friends and I left the store.

My friends and I then went to go get our robes at Madam Malkin's robe shop. There we got 10 pairs of robes. Now that might seem like much but it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side. Then we went to the Cauldron where we got our cauldrons and I got a potion kit. Oh and guess what? My cauldrons purple! I was so excited that I almost screamed but Sirena put her hand over my mouth. Then we headed to Flourish & Blotts and Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to get our school books and writing supplies. I got a Phoenix feather quill and Sirena got a peacock feather quill. The rest just got regular quills. We finally finished our shopping so I used my wand to shrink our bags and put them in our pockets (a spell I learned by reading Harry Potter) and we still had three hours to explore.

"Where do you want to go first?" Amber asked. Miranda and I exchanged looks. We knew exactly where we wanted to go.

"Gambol and Japes." We said at the same time. Everyone showed knowing looks, knowing we wanted to get prank supplies.

"if you want we can meet up at the Ice Cream Parlor in about ten minutes and then go pet shopping together." I suggested. They thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement. So then we parted ways and Miranda and I went to the joke shop.

When we entered the store we were lost for words. It was humongous with millions of prank objects. There were fireworks, dungbombs, hair dye bombs, fake wands, invisible ink, and so much more! We looked around at the people and the store was full. Miranda and I exchanged mischievous looks and took one or two of everything there was. After we paid for our items (which cost a lot of money but it was worth it) we headed to the door. I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned to look around and my brown eyes met two pairs of blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. One pair of blue eyes belonged to a tall boy about 5'10 with white skin, fiery red hair, and freckles across his nose. He was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. The other blue pair of eyes belonged to the kid next to him who looked exactly the same but was wearing a green and white striped shirt that was also staring at me. That was Fred and George Weasly! THE Weasly twins! When they noticed that I saw them staring at me they blushed and quickly looked away, starting to talk to each other.

"Are you coming?" Miranda asked from the doorway. I turned to face her.

"Yeah." I said running to catch up with her. When I got outside I squealed with delight and turned to Miranda who was staring at me like I had three heads. "You will never guess who I caught staring at me in there?" I said happily

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

I looked around before answering, "Fred and George Weasly!" I squealed. Her mouth dropped and demanded I tell her everything. I explained what happened while we walked to the Ice Cream Parlor. When we got there I made her swear not to say anything around the rest of our friends. She swore not to say a word and we walked in. Sitting at a table near the wall to the right was our friends.

"Hey you guys get good stuff?" Vanessa asked

"Oh yeah. The place was awesome!" I exclaimed

"So you ready to go get our pets?" Cameron asked

" Yeah!" Everyone said. We all started to laugh as we headed out of the Parlor. We went down to Magical Menagerie first. Vanessa got a orange tabby cat, Amber got a rabbit that turns into a top hat and back, and I got twin black cats with white paws, snout, and tip of tail. The employee at the counter told me that they would not be split up no matter what but to tell you the truth I was going to get them both any ways. Then we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Cameron got a barn owl, Miranda got a baby snow owl, and Sirena got a black owl. Just as we were about to leave something caught my eye. In the left hand corner in the back of the shop was a baby Phoenix. It was a shade of red, purple, and pink. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Guys hold on a sec." I said and went back into the shop. I walked up to the counter man with my eyes still glued to the phoenix. "Excuse me, how much is that phoenix over in the corner?" I asked pointing to the phoenix. He turned to look at it and smiled.

"Ah, so Georgia's caught your eye eh? Well she was just born two days ago. I haven't given her a price yet, but," he said and looked at me when he stopped "seeing how interested you are in her I can see you'd make a great pair. I'm willing to give her to you for 35 galleons."

My mouth dropped open. 35 galleons was really cheap for a rare bird like that. "I can't possibly take it for so little. She looks very rare and.." I started but he cut me off

"No no, I insist. I can tell you will take great care of her and that she will be very happy with you." He said matter-of-factly. He started to gather the things that Georgia needed. When he finished and put Georgia in a cage I paid him and gratefully thanked him. When we left the store we decided to go to one more store before we went to Leaky Cauldron for drinks and lunch. The Quality Quidditch Supplies.

We walked down the street to the store and I stopped right in front the window. I saw the most beautiful broom I've ever seen. When I looked at the name tag I gasped. It was the Firebolt! I then remembered from the books that Harry didn't get that broom until the end of the year. How cool would it be if I got it before him? REALLY COOL! I looked at the price. It was 70 galleons! I looked in my purse and I had 116 galleons, 2 sickles, and 6 nuts left. I was so excited that I rushed past my friends, who were also admiring the broom, into the store and went up to the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, I would like to buy that Firebolt in the window." I said putting 70 galleons on the table. She looked shocked but also had a smile on her face as she looked at the money to me.

"Me too please." Cameron said coming up next to me also putting money down on the counter. The woman stared at the money for a second. She then looked up at us and gave a huge smile.

"Of course! Not a lot of people buy them because they're so expensive. I'll be right back" she said going through a door to the back. I smiled at Cameron and looked around the store. I went to a shelf that had books on everything quidditch. I took one and turned around. When I saw something purple I rushed over to it. They were purple gloves that help you get a better hold on the broom. I immediately grabbed it off the self and walked back to the counter. Just as I arrived the lady came back with two rapped brooms. I gave her the money for my book and gloves and thanked her for my purchases. On our way to the Leaky Cauldron all we talked about was quidditch. We already knew how to play, how to score, and what the types of players are. All we needed to learn was how to fly and we were settled.

As we entered the Leaky Cauldron we were arguing over what type of player was better.

"What are you talking about?" I said as we sat at a table in the back. "The chasers are the best" Sirena nodded in agreement

"Nooooooo the seekers are. Without them the game would never end." Cameron stated

"Yeah" Amber agreed

"Wrong again! The keeper is the best. You need a keeper to guard the post! Without them anyone can score." Miranda said like it was the clearest ting in the world

"No beaters are! They help you take out your opponents and give you more of a challenge." Vanessa said

"But they cause more incidents. Plus there's no game without chasers! There wouldn't be any beaters because they wouldn't have anyone to hit the bludgers at, there wouldn't be keepers because there wouldn't be anything they have to keep out of the post, and there wouldn't be a point in having seekers because there wouldn't be a game!" I said matter-of-factly. I crossed my arms waiting for someone to respond. When no one did I shared a victorious smirk with Sirena. "That's what I thought. Who's right? I AM!" Everyone laughed at my goofiness. I stood up, "Drinks on me!"

As I walked up to one of the counters I looked over to one of the long tables in the middle of the room. At what I saw I had to hold in my gasp. There sitting at the table was the whole Weasly clan with Harry and Hermione too. Ron Weasly was about my height and had messy red hair, white skin, blue eyes, and freckles along his nose. He was wearing a red sweater with a big R in the middle with tan jeans and brown sneakers. Harry was the same height with messy black hair, white skin, green eyes that popped out, and round glasses. He was wearing a blue and light blue striped shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. Hermione was at least a inch shorter with brown bushy hair, white skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue, white, and purple striped sweater with blue jeans and blue slip-on shoes while holding a orange furry cat. I noticed that the twins, Molly, and Arthur were also there but I didn't look at them because I reached the counter.

"Umm…can I have 6 butterbeers please." I ordered and the bartender nodded and went to go make my order. I sat on one of the stools and turned around. When I looked at Molly I noticed she had been watching me. I gave her a friendly smile. She smiled and waved to me. I looked over at the twins who were right next to her. They were once again staring at me. They must have noticed their mom waving at me because they kept looking at her to me. When their eyes landed on me I gave them a polite smile and turned back to the bartender before they could respond.

"Here you are young lady. That will be 5 galleons please" he said politely, putting a tray down with 6 butterbeers on them. I took out 5 galleons and put them on the table.

"Thank you sir." I said shyly.

Just as I was about to leave he said, "Wait," I turned to look at him. "you're from that orphan school in America right? That's why you came in with Dumbledore. I was talking to him the other night. I work a part time job in Hogsmeade Village at the Three Broomsticks and he wants me to keep an eye on y'all." He said

"Well, yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts." I whispered

"Then let me be the first to say welcome and good luck"

"Thank you Mr.?"

"Oh, Tom, call me Tom"

"Thank you Tom. Have a good day."

"You too."

I took the tray and walked back to my seat. I put the tray on the table and we all grabbed a bottle. I looked at all my friends and noticed that Miranda was staring at something. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes were glazed.

"My sisters over there." She said simply.

I looked over at Hermione who was arguing with Ron over something. It seemed to me that they were arguing over her cat because Ron kept pointing at it and Hermione was holding it protectively to her chest. I looked back at Miranda who was also looking at the pair.

"It will be ok. Remember what Dumbledore said. He'll have a conversation with us and our family when we get to Hogwarts." I said comfortingly. She turned and smiled at me.

"You're right. I'll have her in my life soon. Hopefully." She said happily. Soon we all finished our butterbeer and it was time to meet with the others. I waved Tom goodbye before I left with my friends, unaware that two certain red heads were watching me the whole time.

When we got outside we were the first ones there so we had to wait awhile. After 20 minutes of waiting people finally started to show up. After we were all here the teachers, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore showed up with new portkeys.

"Now," Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention. "I hope you all had a wonderful time but sadly it is time to go. Before we leave I have a few announcements. You all have two weeks before you go to school so in those two weeks we will catch you up on the two years of magic you missed as much as we can. On the day of the first day of school we will once again meet at the school, in the cafeteria, at portkey to the platform earlier than others. When we get there you all will be in one big compartment in the back of the train so no one knows that you are on. When we arrive at the school you will wait for Professor Lupin to come get you and bring you to the school. Is that clear?" he explained. Everyone nodded "Good! Now split up into your groups and portkey with the adult you came with."

My friends and I all walked up to Molly. This time she was holding a broken pair of glasses. When we reached her she gave us a cheeky smile and made sure we were all here. When she finished she held out the glasses and we all put a finger on it. I felt a familiar pulling on my body and lost my breath again. When we landed I fell on grass in front of the school which broke my fall. I stood up and cleaned myself off. When the others arrived Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Now before I dismiss you I would like to remind you to get good rest and eat up. We have a lot of work to do in these next few days. I would also like to say an early good luck for when you go to school! Good night to you all and I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that he, Molly, and Arthur left. Me and Cameron parted ways from our friends and went to find our bus. When we found our buss we walked on and took a seat in the back. On our way home all we did was talk about spells we were to learn. We knew some already from the book but not all.

When the bus came to a stop at my bus stop I said goodbye, rushed off the bus and ran home. When I got home my parents were still at work so I grabbed a apple and went up to my room. I dropped my stuff on my bed and walked to my closet. I took out my purple (of course) trunk and started to pack my stuff. I left out my spell book for transfiguration so I can read it. I


	3. Hogwarts and the Sorting

Over the next two weeks before school we practiced really hard to catch up. I, out of everyone, caught on to the spells faster. Arthur said it was because of my heritage. I didn't care because I was too busy being excited that I was turning out to be a good witch. Soon it was the day that we were going to Hogwarts. We were supposed to meet at the school at seven o'clock so our parents had to drive us there. I got up at five o'clock so I had lots of time to get ready

First I went into my closet to get my clothes. Dumbledore said that we have to come already in our school robes because we wouldn't be allowed to leave the compartment to change. Under my robes I was going to wear my purple short sleeved shirt that said "I'm Sexy and I Know It" in black letters. With that I was going to wear my blue jean shorts that went up to my knees and purple flip-flops. After I took a nice shower I put on my clothes and threw on my school robe over it. I then straightened my hair that still had red highlights and put on makeup. Not a lot of makeup, just some eyeliner with a light shade of purple eye shadow. I then put on my cross moon necklace that I wear everyday and my pink and purple bead bracelets (two separate bracelets). Then, finally, I brushed my teeth with my minty toothpaste.

After I finished getting dressed I went back into my room and made my bed. I hate to leave my room if it's a mess. I then took my transfiguration book that was on my bed and put it back in my trunk with the rest of my things. I shrunk my trunk with the shrinking spell (I'm really good at that spell) and put it in my pocket. I walked over to my cages that had my pets in them. I fed my cat's cat food that was charmed to taste like whatever they liked and my phoenix bird feed that was charmed the same way. I then picked up the changes and walked over to the door. I took one more look at my room before shutting off the light and heading down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find my parents already up, dressed, and having coffee. I was surprised to see them up; I thought for sure that I would have to wake them. I set the two cages on the counter and took a seat next to my dad who was reading the morning paper.

"Are you excited for today?" he asked, looking at me

I gave him a huge smile and said, "You bet your bottom knockers I am! It's not every day you find out you're a witch and get to go to one of the most outstanding magic schools in the world!" I said excitedly. They laughed at my enthusiasm and my mom put down a plate with eggs and sausage on it in front of me. I quickly ate it up so we could get on the road. "DONE! Let's go, let's go!" I grabbed my pets cages and raced out of the kitchen.

"Hold it young lady." My father said just as I reached the door. I turned to look at them. "I and your mother have some rules first." He said sternly letting me know that he meant business.

"Yes?" I asked

"First you must write to us once a week to let us know how you're doing." My mother said

"You must listen to your teachers." My father said

"Try not to get so many detentions"

"No boys"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. No boys? No promises. Guys don't worry so much. I might be young but I am very responsible. I can handle myself and I have my friends to back me up. Also I'll have my brother there to help me out once he knows I exists. I promise to write every week and to stay out of trouble. Now can we please leave? We're gonna be late!" and with that I left the house with my parents right on my heels. We got in the car and drove towards the school.

When we got to the school it took me 10 minutes just to get away from my parents. When I walked into the cafeteria almost everyone was there. I spotted my friends at the back table and walked over to them.

"What took you so long? Your usually the first one here" Sirena asked

"Sorry. My father kept telling me to not let boys take advantage of me and my mother couldn't stop crying and kept saying 'my baby's growing up so fast'. I said, doing a impression of my mother. We all started cracking up at my impression and I started bowing dramatically. "Thank you, oh thank you. You guys are too kind." At that we started laughing even harder.

We sat there, talking excitedly, until all the adults came in. I saw that Molly and Arthur were not with them. The whole cafeteria went quiet when they entered.

"Good morning children!" Dumbledore said happily. "Molly and Arthur couldn't be here with us because they have their own children they need to get ready and to the platform. Now let's not waste time everyone break into groups of 14 and go with one of us adults to portkey to the platform." Cameron, Miranda, Amber, Vanessa, Sirena, Ashley, Monique, Hannah, Justin Plante, Justin Brown, Rebecca Amaral, Caitlyn Oliver, Megan Fife, and I all went to Dumbledore and put a finger on a book with a hole in the middle. I felt that same annoying pulling on my body and lost my breath again. When I landed I landed, once again, on hard, concrete floor. I stood up and dusted my clothes off. When I looked around I noticed that I was right in front of a hard, brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Once everyone was here we grabbed a cart to put our stuff on and Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Children this wall right here is the passage way to platforms 9 ¾. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall. I suggest you do it at a bit of a run."

Sirena and I were the first to go. We took our carts and started to run straight at the wall. Just before we were to hit the wall I closed my eyes and waited to smash right into the wall. The only thing was that it didn't come. I opened my eyes and my mouth opened at what I saw. Right there, in front of me, was the Hogwarts Express. I looked at Sirena who seemed just as amazed as I was. Soon we were joined by everyone else who had the same expression. When Dumbledore came out he led us on the train all the way to the back where there was a black door. He opened the door and led us into a big blue room with couches lined in rows and a snack table in the back. On the wall in front of the room on the wall was a big, flat screen TV that took up the whole wall. Me and my friends rushed to the seats in the front row. After everyone was settled in Dumbledore started to speak.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "this is where I must leave you. I have some last minute things I need to take care of. Now remember, you will not be able to leave this room. If you need to use the restroom there is a bathroom in the back. Professor Lupin will come get you when we arrive and bring you to the great hall. Now I must leave so I will see you soon. Good bye my children!" and with that he left.

For the next couple of hours we just sat in the compartment, eating snacks, and watching movies like Abduction, Grownups, and Twilight. Right in the middle of Twilight the train came to a abrupt stop.

"What's going on?" Sirena asked

"I don't know. Did we arrive at the school?" Vanessa asked.

I got up and walked to the window. "No. We're still on the bridge." I said as I looked out the window. Then I felt a huge shiver down my back that sent me to my knees. "Do you feel that?" I said, scared. My words came out my mouth with smoke because the room turned really cold. No one answered me. Instead they all had these scared faces on that resembled mine. I heard a cracking noise coming from behind me so I turned to see what it was. The windows were slowly icing over. Suddenly I remembered what was happening from the movie. "Guys! There are dementers on the train! Remember? In the movie Harry faints!" everyone nodded still scared. As if the dementers were trying to prove my point they flew past the window. Then the windows started to defrost and the warmth was coming back to the room.

I walked back to the couch I was on before and sat down. "That was horrible. I felt like an icicle and that there was no good in the world. Depressed." I said while looking at my hands. They nodded I agreement. "Let's continue watching Twilight. Lighten the mood a little." The rest of the train ride was quiet but peaceful. When we arrived we turned the TV off and everyone started talking excitedly.

"I can't believe this is actually happening!" Amber squealed

"I know right. This feels so unreal! It's so exciting!" Vanessa added

"Yeah and I get to see two certain red heads." I whispered to Miranda. We giggled and turned back to our friends. Sirena was the only one who noticed us. _I'll tell you later _I mouthed to her. She nodded and we turned back to the conversation.

"The best part is that we get to meet the people we read about. We always said that we wish we could and now we are." Cameron said. Before any of us could respond the door opened revealing a man. He was about 5'11 with white skin, brown short hair, a mustache, and green/blue eyes.

"Hello children and welcome. My name is Remus Lupin but you can call me Lupin or Professor Lupin. Now, I will be leading you to the castle so if you will follow me please." He said and started out the door. We all eagerly grabbed our things and followed. He led us off the train and to a section that had about 20 carriages. We all piled into carriages. My friends and I went inside one and stayed quiet, lost in our own thoughts. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Remus.

"Do you mind if I join you lot. All the others are full."

"No of course not" I said nicely and scooted over. He took the seat next to me and closed the door.

"Let me introduce our selves." Cameron started politely. "I'm…."

"Cameron Frasier, Miranda Kirkland, or Granger, Vanessa Heberger, or Black, Amber Richards, Sirena Cordova, and Olivia Williams, or Thomas." He finished for Cameron. We all looked at him in awe.

"H-how did you know s-sir?" I asked

"Dumbledore gave all the teachers files with the name and info of each new student coming today with their picture. I have a wonderful memory. Also I was there during the birth of you, miss Thomas. Your father is a great friend of mine." He said matter-of-factly. All I could do was stare at him. How come everyone knew my father but me? I nodded to him and looked away. At the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

The rest of the train ride was quiet. We finally arrived at the castle and Lupin calmly walked off while the rest of us practically ran. When I looked up at the castle my mouth dropped in awe. It was like I was in a dream. _Someone please pinch me! _I thought. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Lupin whispered to me with a slight smile. I closed my mouth and jokingly glared at him. He just laughed and without another word led us in the castle. When we arrived in front of the great hall Lupin turned to us.

"Now this is how it's going to go down. The first years are in there being sorted right now. After all of them have been sorted, Dumbledore will announce your arrival and the doors will open. I will lead you in and you need to be in two lines, side by side, as we walk in. I will leave you when we reach the front and you will be sorted. Is this understood?" he explained. Everyone nodded yes to his question and got into two lines, side by side, with me and Sirena in the front. "Good now just a reminder, the four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

That's how I ended up here, waiting for those big doors to open. As if someone was listening to my thoughts, the doors started to open. I got butterflies in my stomach by how nervous I was. When the doors fully opened Lupin started to walk forward. We followed him forward into the Great Hall and looked around. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky so I was dark blue with stars shining bright and a crescent moon lighting up the sky. I looked at the four tables as I walked by. When I looked at the table to Sirena's left I saw familiar red heads along with a bushy haired girl and a messy black haired boy. When I looked at the twins they had wide eyes when they saw me. I quickly looked away. I looked further down the table and my heart skipped a beat. At the middle of the table was none other than my brother Dean Thomas. He was sitting with a brown haired, white skinned, brown eyed boy who I knew to be Seamus Finnigan. I quickly looked away agin when Dean looked at me. Soon we arrived at the front of the room. Lupin turned to face us and looked at me.

"Good luck." He whispered to me

"Thanks." I whispered back. He nodded to the rest of the kids and went to go take a seat at the teachers table. A woman who looked about 50 years old stepped up. She was about an inch taller than me with white skin, grayish black hair in a bun, and was wearing green robes with a witch's hat. She took a pair of glasses out of her pocket along with a scroll and put the glasses on. Then Dumbledore stood up with the sorting hat and put it on a stool. After it was placed down it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,__  
But don't judge on what you see,__  
I'll eat myself if you can find__  
A smarter hat than me.__  
You can keep your bowlers black,__  
Your top hats sleek and tall,__  
For I'm the__Hogwarts__Sorting Hat__  
And I can cap them all.__  
There's nothing hidden in your head__  
The Sorting Hat can't see,__  
So try me on and I will tell you__  
Where you ought to be.___

You might belong in_Gryffindor__,__  
Where dwell the brave at heart,__  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry__  
Set__Gryffindor apart;__  
You might belong in__Hufflepuff__,__  
Where they are just and loyal,__  
Those patient__Hufflepuff are true__  
And unafraid of toil;__  
Or yet in wise old__Ravenclaw__,__  
if you've a ready mind,__  
Where those of wit and learning,__  
Will always find their kind;__  
Or perhaps in__Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,__  
Those cunning folks use any means__  
To achieve their ends.___

So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
And don't get in a flap!__  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)__  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

When it finished the hall erupted into cheers. When they died down the lady started to speak.

"Welcome. My name is Professor McGonagall. When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and then you will be sorted." She unrolled the scroll and started to read. "Cordova, Sirena" I looked at Sirena who looked petrified.

"Sirena that's you." I whispered. She didn't answer. She was frozen to the spot and just stared at the hat

"Cordova, Sirena." Professor McGonagall repeated. I gave her a nudge but she didn't move. I knew I had to push her up there. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her up to the stool and sat her down.

"It'll be fine." I whispered comfortably as I walked back down. The Professor put the hat on her head. I could see it starting to whisper to her but I couldn't hear what. Then it made up its mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. She happily hopped off the stool, waved to me, and left to join her house.

"Heberger, Vanessa." Vanessa shyly went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted in a matter of seconds. The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and she hugged me before she left.

"Plante, Justin"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Frasier, Cameron"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Miranda" the hall went silent. I looked over at Hermione who had on a shocked face and was pale white. Miranda sat, uncomfortably, on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. After about a minute its decision was made

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table erupted in cheers. I watched Miranda walk to the table and sit with Cameron and Sirena, far from Hermione. The sorting continued.

"Richards, Amber"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ducharme, Ashley"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ricci, Mathew"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Costagan, Paige"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Soon I was the only one left. I felt so uncomfortable as I stood there waiting for my name to be called.

"Thomas, Olivia" _here I go_, I thought. The hall was quiet as I walked up to the hat. I turned around and sat on the stool. I looked over at my friends who were smiling and waving at me. I waved to them and the hat was placed on my head.

_Hmm, what do we have here? Another Thomas? Well that was unexpected. You might be siblings but you have differences. For example, you hate to be the center of attention. You hate to be stared at, it makes you uncomfortable. He doesn't care if he's the center of attention, he loves it. But you do have a lot in common but that is for you to find out. On to business. Let's see. You have the qualities for all the houses. Loyal like Hufflepuff, intelligent like Ravenclaw, brave and daring like Gryffindor, and cunning like Slytherin. But where to put you. I think it's time you get reunited with your brother, eh?_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. I excitedly jumped off the stool, gave the hat to Professor McGonagall and joined my friends at the Gryffindor table. Before I reached my friends they raced over to me and tackled me to a group hug. They hit me so hard that I almost fell on my butt.

"Ok, ok. I love you too. Now GET OFF ME!"I yelled. The hall erupted in laughter and my friends let go of me. Before I sat down I bowed dramatically which caused even more laughter. I don't know what happened but I suddenly didn't care that the spotlight was on me. I sat down and Dumbledore started to speak.

"Thank you Olivia for that little entertainment. Welcome first years and new third years to Hogwarts. I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not int he nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin stood up and waved as the hall clapped

"As to our new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none another than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Hagrid also stood up, pushing the table forward by how big he was, and waved.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin" he finished. He clapped his hands together and food started to appear. I grabbed a drumstick and some mashed potatoes and started to eat. The food was so good. It tasted as if it was sent down from heaven. These houselves sure could cook.

From the corner of my eye I looked over across the table on the other side and not too far away was sitting Dean Thomas. I saw him glancing at me and knew he was suspicious of my last name. I mean who wouldn't be. A girl that looks just like him but with glasses waltzes in here with the same last name. I mean that's got to be a pretty big shock.

I turned my head and looked over at the Slytherin table. My brown eyes met a pair of silvery blue. I recognize those eyes anywhere. I was making eye contact with Draco Malfoy! THE Draco Malfoy! Slytherin bad boy prince! He was a pale skinned boy that was my height with a really pale shade of blonde hair. As we were staring at each other his eyes narrowed. That's when I realized what was going on. I narrowed my eyes back at him. We kept eye contact for about two minutes until he blinked. I won the staring contest that we silently had. I smirked at him victoriously and turned back to my friends who seemed to be watching me the whole time.

"What was that all about?" Cameron asked

"I think I just had a staring contest with Draco Malfoy." I said, unsure.

"And I'm guessing by the smirk you gave him that you won?" Sirena asked

"When have I ever lost?" I asked with a questioning raised eyebrow. They shook their heads to say never and we continued eating. After the dessert (which was as good as the dinner) Dumbledore stood.

"I hope that you all enjoyed the feast. Now before I let you go I would just like to remind you that the forbidden forest is still forbidden. Now can I have all our new third years stay behind and the rest of you I wish a goodnight." With that said everyone but us transfered third years left. All the teachers that were left were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and Professor Snape (I remember them from movies).

"I would like to introduce you to the heads of your houses." Dumbledore said, "Hufflepuff's head is Professor Sprout, Ravenclaw's head is Professor Flitwick, Gryffindor's head is Professor McGonagall, and Slytherin's head is Professor Snape." As he introduced them he pointed them out. Professor Snape was the only one not smiling. Instead he had on a scowl which didn't frighten me at all. "Your professors will lead you to your common rooms. Goodnight to you all and I will see you tomorrow." He waved to us and left the hall. The professors started to lead us out of the hall as well. When we exited the hall we waved goodbye to Amber and Vanessa and proceeded to follow Professor McGonagall.

When we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she turned to us. "This is the Gryffindor common room. The password is Sherpert Lemon." At that the portrait swung open. She walked in and we quickly followed. In the common room was a whole bunch of people but when we entered the room went quiet. McGonagall didn't seem to notice as she turned to us and started to speak again. "Since we have so many more third year girls and boys this year we have added another third year dormitory for each. Boys are up the stairs, to the right, fourth door on the left. Same for girls just up the stairs to the right. Are there any questions?" we all shook our heads no. "Good. You will find that your trunks are already up there. I now bid you goodnight and good luck on your first day." With that said she left out the door. Me, Sirena, and Miranda said goodnight to Cameron and left to go to our room.

When we entered our room we all gasped. The room was beautiful. The walls were red with gold lining the edges. There were five beds since Miranda, Sirena, Caitlyn Oliver, Sabrina DiStefano, and I were all staying there. Each bed was made out of black wood with a red comforter on the bed and gold sheets. There was a door that had a gold B on it that I knew stood for bathroom. Each bed had a closet next to the bed.

I looked for my trunk and found it at the end of the bed near the window to my pleasure. I unzipped my trunk and started to unpack. After I finished putting my last pair of shoes away I grabbed my pink tank top and fluffy pants with cupcakes as a design and went to go take a shower. When I took a hot, long shower I got out and changed into my pajamas. I headed into my room, threw the covers back on my bed, and climbed in. Before I closed my eyes I wished the girls goodnight and turned off the lights getting ready for school tomorrow.


	4. First Day

I awoke early the next morning so that I could have more time to get ready. I threw the covers from my body and swung my legs over to the edge of the bed. I stretched my arms and got up to walk to my closet. Today I decided to wear a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top with jet black jeans that had purple buttons on the pockets. I looked around and decided to wear my black flip-flops. If you haven't noticed my favorite color is purple. It's the color of my room and bed with black sheets, pillows, drawers, and desk. I took my clothes into the bathroom that connected to my room and took a shower. After 15 minutes I got out, feeling refreshed, and put on my clothes. After I made my bed I headed down to eat breakfast. My mom (I'm decided to still call my adoptive parents mom and dad. It would be too weird to call them anything else.) was making chocolate chip pancakes. She looked up at me when she heard the door open.

"Good morning dear. Are you excited for today?" she asked in here usual cheery voice.

"Yes! I had trouble sleeping because I was so excited!" I exclaimed

"Well then eat up so you don't miss your buss to school" she kissed my head and said good bye before leaving for work. I ate quickly, practically stuffing it in my mouth, and ran to get my pocket book with my money. The teachers said we wouldn't need our school stuff so I kept that in the closet. I ran out the door and down the street where I just made the buss. When I got on the bus I sat with Cameron as usual.

"Hey!" I said as I sat next to him

"Hey. So are you excited?" he asked

"Yeah! I got my money to change into wizard coins and my letter. I think me, you, Miranda, Sirena, Amber, and Vanessa should all go shopping together since we'll probably know what to do better than anyone from reading the books so much." I said matter-of-factly and he nodded in agreement. We continued to talk about the trip until we got to school. When we got in the building we walked straight into the cafeteria where we sat with Miranda and Sirena. We were soon joined by Vanessa and then Amber. After about 15 minutes the teachers, Dumbledore, Molly, and Arthur came in each holding a different object. Mr. A was holding a torn shoe; Mr. H was holding a cracked flask, Mrs. L was holding a open can, Mrs. C was holding a hanger with one side missing, Dumbledore was holding a racked clock, Molly was holding a tattered shirt, and Arthur was holding a pillow that had a hole with cotton sticking out.

"Good morning, Good morning! Are you all excited?" Dumbledore asked cheerily. Everyone responded yes. "Fantastic! Now before we go I need to inform you that the Weasly children will actually be there with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The two children need to get their supplies and the Weasly clan insisted on helping so if you see them do not mention you know them. Is that clear?" everyone nodded "Good now I want you all to split up and form groups of ten. Then get with a teacher and touch the portkeys. The portkeys will take you to the Leaky Cauldron and we will enter Diagon Alley from there."

Everyone did what they were told. Cameron, Miranda, Amber, Vanessa, Sirena, Ashley, Monique Dias, Hannah Inman, Justin Plante, and I all formed a group and put a finger on the ripped pillow Molly was holding. Then I felt my body being pulled and couldn't breathe. Just when I felt like I couldn't take it anymore I dropped on the hard floor. I groaned in pain as I looked up. I was lying in front of a little building that was the color of moldy green. When I got up I could see the sign that said Leaky Cauldron.

We were soon joined by other groups. Once everyone was here we walked in. The place was empty except for two or three tables and people working around the place, cleaning it up. No one really noticed us big group of kids except on man behind a counter. He looked like he was in his 20s with brown short hair, blue eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a long sleeve white button up shirt with a brown vest over it and brown pants and dress shoes. When he heard us come in and saw Dumbledore he nodded to him with a polite smile which Dumbledore returned. We went out a door leading to behind the shop and stopped in front of a brick wall. Arthur came forward and took out his wand. He tapped five different bricks with the tip of his wand and the bricks started to rumble. Slowly, the bricks moved apart revealing a hole big enough for us to go through. On the other side was THE Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" Dumbledore announced. He turned to us and continued to speak. "Now, after we go to Grigotts us adults will leave you to rome freely on your own. You will have exactly four hours to get what you need and have some free time to explore. When it is time to meet again we will all meet outside the Leaky Cauldron. Is that clear?" everyone nodded excitedly. "Good now let's go and exchange your muggle money to wizarding money." We walked up to a big white building that said Grigotts on the front. After I exchanged my money I had 203 galleons, 50 nuts, and 33 sickles.

First we went to Ollivanders to get our wands. Vanessa's wand was 12in long made of oak wood with unicorn hair, peppermint leaves, and fairy wings. Cameron's wand was 13in long made of redwood with phoenix hairs and unicorn blood. Sirena's wand was also 13in redwood with pixie dust, cornix pixie teeth, and peppermint wood core. Amber's wand was the exact same as Vanessa's which Ollivander said was the first time in history. Miranda's wand was 11in maple wood with owl feathers, unicorn blood, and hippogriff feathers. When it was my turn Ollivander took awhile.

"Hmm. You won't even need a wand with your powers Mrs. Thomas but it will come in handy. Let's see, let's see." He muttered. He went into the back and about 5 minutes later came out with a wand. "Hmm, I wonder. 12 ½ in mahogany wood with unicorn hair core, pixie dust, fairy wings, and phoenix hairs." He said handing me the wand. When I held the wand in my hand it glowed a gold color and I had to cover my eyes from the light. At the same time the wand felt right in my hands, like it belonged with me. When the light died down I uncovered my eyes to see a curious Ollivander. "Intresting, very interesting." He muttered.

"Umm sir? What's interesting?"I asked curiously

"The core from your wand comes from the unicorn that two other wands have the hairs for cores as. Those two other wands belong to Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy. These are two completely different people. I can understand why you have the same core as Dean, considering he is your twin, but Draco I do not understand. I guess we will find out soon, eh?" he answered. I was totally lost for words. My wand had the same core as Draco Malfoy! I was so excited that I couldn't wait to use it. I thanked him and my friends and I left the store.

My friends and I then went to go get our robes at Madam Malkin's robe shop. There we got 10 pairs of robes. Now that might seem like much but it doesn't hurt to be on the safe side. Then we went to the Cauldron where we got our cauldrons and I got a potion kit. Oh and guess what? My cauldrons purple! I was so excited that I almost screamed but Sirena put her hand over my mouth. Then we headed to Flourish & Blotts and Scribbulus Everchanging Inks to get our school books and writing supplies. I got a Phoenix feather quill and Sirena got a peacock feather quill. The rest just got regular quills. We finally finished our shopping so I used my wand to shrink our bags and put them in our pockets (a spell I learned by reading Harry Potter) and we still had three hours to explore.

"Where do you want to go first?" Amber asked. Miranda and I exchanged looks. We knew exactly where we wanted to go.

"Gambol and Japes." We said at the same time. Everyone showed knowing looks, knowing we wanted to get prank supplies.

"if you want we can meet up at the Ice Cream Parlor in about ten minutes and then go pet shopping together." I suggested. They thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement. So then we parted ways and Miranda and I went to the joke shop.

When we entered the store we were lost for words. It was humongous with millions of prank objects. There were fireworks, dungbombs, hair dye bombs, fake wands, invisible ink, and so much more! We looked around at the people and the store was full. Miranda and I exchanged mischievous looks and took one or two of everything there was. After we paid for our items (which cost a lot of money but it was worth it) we headed to the door. I got a weird feeling, like someone was watching me. I turned to look around and my brown eyes met two pairs of blue eyes. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who it was. One pair of blue eyes belonged to a tall boy about 5'10 with white skin, fiery red hair, and freckles across his nose. He was wearing a blue and white striped long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. The other blue pair of eyes belonged to the kid next to him who looked exactly the same but was wearing a green and white striped shirt that was also staring at me. That was Fred and George Weasly! THE Weasly twins! When they noticed that I saw them staring at me they blushed and quickly looked away, starting to talk to each other.

"Are you coming?" Miranda asked from the doorway. I turned to face her.

"Yeah." I said running to catch up with her. When I got outside I squealed with delight and turned to Miranda who was staring at me like I had three heads. "You will never guess who I caught staring at me in there?" I said happily

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

I looked around before answering, "Fred and George Weasly!" I squealed. Her mouth dropped and demanded I tell her everything. I explained what happened while we walked to the Ice Cream Parlor. When we got there I made her swear not to say anything around the rest of our friends. She swore not to say a word and we walked in. Sitting at a table near the wall to the right was our friends.

"Hey you guys get good stuff?" Vanessa asked

"Oh yeah. The place was awesome!" I exclaimed

"So you ready to go get our pets?" Cameron asked

" Yeah!" Everyone said. We all started to laugh as we headed out of the Parlor. We went down to Magical Menagerie first. Vanessa got a orange tabby cat, Amber got a rabbit that turns into a top hat and back, and I got twin black cats with white paws, snout, and tip of tail. The employee at the counter told me that they would not be split up no matter what but to tell you the truth I was going to get them both any ways. Then we headed to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Cameron got a barn owl, Miranda got a baby snow owl, and Sirena got a black owl. Just as we were about to leave something caught my eye. In the left hand corner in the back of the shop was a baby Phoenix. It was a shade of red, purple, and pink. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Guys hold on a sec." I said and went back into the shop. I walked up to the counter man with my eyes still glued to the phoenix. "Excuse me, how much is that phoenix over in the corner?" I asked pointing to the phoenix. He turned to look at it and smiled.

"Ah, so Georgia's caught your eye eh? Well she was just born two days ago. I haven't given her a price yet, but," he said and looked at me when he stopped "seeing how interested you are in her I can see you'd make a great pair. I'm willing to give her to you for 35 galleons."

My mouth dropped open. 35 galleons was really cheap for a rare bird like that. "I can't possibly take it for so little. She looks very rare and.." I started but he cut me off

"No no, I insist. I can tell you will take great care of her and that she will be very happy with you." He said matter-of-factly. He started to gather the things that Georgia needed. When he finished and put Georgia in a cage I paid him and gratefully thanked him. When we left the store we decided to go to one more store before we went to Leaky Cauldron for drinks and lunch. The Quality Quidditch Supplies.

We walked down the street to the store and I stopped right in front the window. I saw the most beautiful broom I've ever seen. When I looked at the name tag I gasped. It was the Firebolt! I then remembered from the books that Harry didn't get that broom until the end of the year. How cool would it be if I got it before him? REALLY COOL! I looked at the price. It was 70 galleons! I looked in my purse and I had 116 galleons, 2 sickles, and 6 nuts left. I was so excited that I rushed past my friends, who were also admiring the broom, into the store and went up to the woman behind the counter. "Excuse me, I would like to buy that Firebolt in the window." I said putting 70 galleons on the table. She looked shocked but also had a smile on her face as she looked at the money to me.

"Me too please." Cameron said coming up next to me also putting money down on the counter. The woman stared at the money for a second. She then looked up at us and gave a huge smile.

"Of course! Not a lot of people buy them because they're so expensive. I'll be right back" she said going through a door to the back. I smiled at Cameron and looked around the store. I went to a shelf that had books on everything quidditch. I took one and turned around. When I saw something purple I rushed over to it. They were purple gloves that help you get a better hold on the broom. I immediately grabbed it off the self and walked back to the counter. Just as I arrived the lady came back with two rapped brooms. I gave her the money for my book and gloves and thanked her for my purchases. On our way to the Leaky Cauldron all we talked about was quidditch. We already knew how to play, how to score, and what the types of players are. All we needed to learn was how to fly and we were settled.

As we entered the Leaky Cauldron we were arguing over what type of player was better.

"What are you talking about?" I said as we sat at a table in the back. "The chasers are the best" Sirena nodded in agreement

"Nooooooo the seekers are. Without them the game would never end." Cameron stated

"Yeah" Amber agreed

"Wrong again! The keeper is the best. You need a keeper to guard the post! Without them anyone can score." Miranda said like it was the clearest ting in the world

"No beaters are! They help you take out your opponents and give you more of a challenge." Vanessa said

"But they cause more incidents. Plus there's no game without chasers! There wouldn't be any beaters because they wouldn't have anyone to hit the bludgers at, there wouldn't be keepers because there wouldn't be anything they have to keep out of the post, and there wouldn't be a point in having seekers because there wouldn't be a game!" I said matter-of-factly. I crossed my arms waiting for someone to respond. When no one did I shared a victorious smirk with Sirena. "That's what I thought. Who's right? I AM!" Everyone laughed at my goofiness. I stood up, "Drinks on me!"

As I walked up to one of the counters I looked over to one of the long tables in the middle of the room. At what I saw I had to hold in my gasp. There sitting at the table was the whole Weasly clan with Harry and Hermione too. Ron Weasly was about my height and had messy red hair, white skin, blue eyes, and freckles along his nose. He was wearing a red sweater with a big R in the middle with tan jeans and brown sneakers. Harry was the same height with messy black hair, white skin, green eyes that popped out, and round glasses. He was wearing a blue and light blue striped shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers. Hermione was at least a inch shorter with brown bushy hair, white skin, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a blue, white, and purple striped sweater with blue jeans and blue slip-on shoes while holding a orange furry cat. I noticed that the twins, Molly, and Arthur were also there but I didn't look at them because I reached the counter.

"Umm…can I have 6 butterbeers please." I ordered and the bartender nodded and went to go make my order. I sat on one of the stools and turned around. When I looked at Molly I noticed she had been watching me. I gave her a friendly smile. She smiled and waved to me. I looked over at the twins who were right next to her. They were once again staring at me. They must have noticed their mom waving at me because they kept looking at her to me. When their eyes landed on me I gave them a polite smile and turned back to the bartender before they could respond.

"Here you are young lady. That will be 5 galleons please" he said politely, putting a tray down with 6 butterbeers on them. I took out 5 galleons and put them on the table.

"Thank you sir." I said shyly.

Just as I was about to leave he said, "Wait," I turned to look at him. "you're from that orphan school in America right? That's why you came in with Dumbledore. I was talking to him the other night. I work a part time job in Hogsmeade Village at the Three Broomsticks and he wants me to keep an eye on y'all." He said

"Well, yeah. I'm going to Hogwarts." I whispered

"Then let me be the first to say welcome and good luck"

"Thank you Mr.?"

"Oh, Tom, call me Tom"

"Thank you Tom. Have a good day."

"You too."

I took the tray and walked back to my seat. I put the tray on the table and we all grabbed a bottle. I looked at all my friends and noticed that Miranda was staring at something. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and her eyes were glazed.

"My sisters over there." She said simply.

I looked over at Hermione who was arguing with Ron over something. It seemed to me that they were arguing over her cat because Ron kept pointing at it and Hermione was holding it protectively to her chest. I looked back at Miranda who was also looking at the pair.

"It will be ok. Remember what Dumbledore said. He'll have a conversation with us and our family when we get to Hogwarts." I said comfortingly. She turned and smiled at me.

"You're right. I'll have her in my life soon. Hopefully." She said happily. Soon we all finished our butterbeer and it was time to meet with the others. I waved Tom goodbye before I left with my friends, unaware that two certain red heads were watching me the whole time.

When we got outside we were the first ones there so we had to wait awhile. After 20 minutes of waiting people finally started to show up. After we were all here the teachers, Molly, Arthur, and Dumbledore showed up with new portkeys.

"Now," Dumbledore said getting everyone's attention. "I hope you all had a wonderful time but sadly it is time to go. Before we leave I have a few announcements. You all have two weeks before you go to school so in those two weeks we will catch you up on the two years of magic you missed as much as we can. On the day of the first day of school we will once again meet at the school, in the cafeteria, at portkey to the platform earlier than others. When we get there you all will be in one big compartment in the back of the train so no one knows that you are on. When we arrive at the school you will wait for Professor Lupin to come get you and bring you to the school. Is that clear?" he explained. Everyone nodded "Good! Now split up into your groups and portkey with the adult you came with."

My friends and I all walked up to Molly. This time she was holding a broken pair of glasses. When we reached her she gave us a cheeky smile and made sure we were all here. When she finished she held out the glasses and we all put a finger on it. I felt a familiar pulling on my body and lost my breath again. When we landed I fell on grass in front of the school which broke my fall. I stood up and cleaned myself off. When the others arrived Dumbledore started to speak again.

"Now before I dismiss you I would like to remind you to get good rest and eat up. We have a lot of work to do in these next few days. I would also like to say an early good luck for when you go to school! Good night to you all and I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that he, Molly, and Arthur left. Me and Cameron parted ways from our friends and went to find our bus. When we found our buss we walked on and took a seat in the back. On our way home all we did was talk about spells we were to learn. We knew some already from the book but not all.

When the bus came to a stop at my bus stop I said goodbye, rushed off the bus and ran home. When I got home my parents were still at work so I grabbed a apple and went up to my room. I dropped my stuff on my bed and walked to my closet. I took out my purple (of course) trunk and started to pack my stuff. I left out my spell book for transfiguration so I can read it. I


End file.
